


Aftermath

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hangover, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Protective Jensen, SDCC, Schmoop, Sick Jared Padalecki, Unhappy Jensen, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of their appearance at SDCC finds Jensen getting Jared over a hangover incurred the night before. Unhappy with the act itself, Jensen still knows who and what's important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the usual for this type of story. Minor language, handjob in the shower, etc. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author Note: The muse locked onto this plot after seeing a photo of last night from Jared with Stephen Amell so blame the muse just waking up for this one.   
> P.S. I have nothing against the star of Arrow.

**Aftermath**

“People wonder why I don’t like Amell? People wonder why I tweet or respond shortly after anything he tweets you? _You_ wonder why I don’t particularly care for the man? _This_ is why, Jared. _This_ is the reason why I don’t like him or why I don’t like you playing with him when I’m not around! This is why I’m half tempted to go find him and break his goddamn face because I’m the one who has to clean up the aftermath and make sure you’re sober, presentable and awake by the time we have to appear in Hall H.”

Jensen Ackles was not a happy man and it showed in every aspect of his being. Right from the way his green eyes were slit, to the way his rugged jaw was set to try to avoid either clenching his teeth or using a lot more swear words than he had so far, to the deeper, gruffer tone of voice, to finally every despicable and evil way to make a certain other actor on his network suffer horribly for what he viewed as his part in what he woke up to this morning.

Of course even while Jensen was angry he was also concerned and that showed in the way he made sure his touch was gentle as he kept one hand on the back of the neck of his co-star while using the other one to wipe the cold, wet washcloth over his face every time he surfaced from puking up his guts and whatever booze he’d ingested last night.

As they two main stars of Supernatural, Jensen thought they had it pretty easy as far as promoting went. The Network didn’t push them to do too many appearances except for the mandated one at the San Diego Comic Con every year.

Normally Jensen enjoyed the time except this year it felt tenser because he’d just wrapped up directing his one episode of the season, was working with the crew on pickups and other behind the scene things that he normally didn’t have to do when it came time to attend so he was tense.

He and Jared had to take separate flights which also didn’t help him and he’d been busy the night before with last minute director things to wrap up before they got back to set on Monday when Jared arrived after all the hassle his co-star had with the airline and his bag.

They’d had a brief moment alone before Jensen’s body just crashed from being tired so he didn’t think too much when Jared said he was going down to see who he could spot from other shows and be social. Jensen thought he’d tossed out a be good and stay the hell away from Amell warning but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was when he woke up he knew the moment he had a chance he was punching someone because waking up to Jared puking in the bathroom was not a good way to start the day.

A single look at a pale faced Jared leaning on the toilet gave him a clue but the moment Jensen got his hand on Jared’s phone to start going thru it, the Twitter feed he put the pieces together and vowed to be sure this did not happen again.

True, he was furious and upset as well as worried but Jensen also knew how his tone would be taken so he finally stopped, took a deep breath and sat on the bathroom floor to just wait it out.

“I’m sorry.”

The voice was softer than usual but that was probably due to the throbbing headache its owner had because as everyone knew Jared Padalecki was a lot like his character and neither could hold hard liquor.

“It’s not all your fault.” Jensen said with a sigh, losing most of his anger when Jared finally turned from leaning on the toilet to support himself to merely curl up on the floor with his head pillowed on Jensen’s lap.

“I drank when I knew I shouldn’t have.” Jared mumbled, closing his eyes until the room stopped spinning but felt fingers gently carding back through his hair like Jensen always did. He knew his co-star, best friend and boyfriend was upset and that’s what upset Jared more than anything else; he hated making Jensen disappointed in him. “I was still angry with the airline. I was tired and…”

“And when you get around Amell you’re like a giant five-year old.” Jensen put in but rubbed a hand over a tense shoulder to take some of the sting out of his words. “I know you don’t see it and I know it makes me look like a jealous ass sometimes but there are reasons I don’t like the man or his influence on you, Jay,” he sighed as he looked down into big wet hazel eyes that never failed to have an effect on him, another thing Jared and Sam Winchester shared.

“I know this thing here is a big thing. I know there are a lot of people here and at night it turns into one big party. That’s the thing I hate about having to come here because it’s also like one big fish bowl and everything we do will be online a second after it happens; usually taken wrong and then things go downhill from there. I’m just tired of seeing you hurting, either emotionally or…like this,” he kept his touch gentle as he slowly felt Jared relaxing and thought it was safe to try to get him into a shower. “The twitter crap is one thing but he was already drunk probably and shouldn’t have encouraged you more. You know you can’t drink the hard stuff and knew we had to work today so I’m not leaving you out of the blame even though I’ll put the most of it on him.”

Jared did know that and he knew he’d made a huge mistake last night by even going down to the bar but he’d still been on edge and while he’d wanted to be with Jensen he also couldn’t blame his friend for needing to sleep since acting and directing always took a toll on Jensen.

If Jared was honest, he wasn’t even sure what to call the thing with the star of Arrow. They’d never acted together, never been on the other’s show but had met through Network things and just started talking or playing on Twitter.

Stephen was a good guy, fun-loving and full of energy but Jared also hadn’t missed the way Jensen’s jaw twitched whenever a new Tweet came thru from him or how his boyfriend usually responded. So in a way, Jared guessed maybe he was guilty of trying to make Jensen jealous just to see what would happen. He’d gotten that lesson the other day and realized that making Jensen jealous of Stephen wasn’t only silly but not wise when the man was already stressed out from directing.

The lesson was enjoyable to both him and Jensen but Jared had promised to stop. Of course, Stephen thought it fun to annoy Jensen so Jared had planned to tell the other actor to stop when he saw him last night but that plan didn’t work so well.

Now Jared was trying to wake up, not drown in the shower that Jensen had managed to get him stripped and into and try to figure out a way to make it thru the day.

“I feel like I got tossed around by Lucifer,” he groaned while leaning under the shower spray once he got his legs under him and could stand on his own. “My first real appearance since I had to back out of the Euro-cons and I’m going to look like roadkill just because I tried to prove I could hold my booze better than…”

“Okay, first off…use this as a lesson to not drink with a man who was already drunk and not on the night before you’re supposed to appear in public.” Jensen stood outside the shower to make sure Jared didn’t fall or get sick again. “Second, I will consider this my own lesson that you are not allowed to play with Amell or anyone else unless I’m present,” he leaned on the shower to watch with interest the way the water ran over Jared’s broad shoulders, down his back and over his ass, and he felt himself stirring even while telling himself now was not the time. “By the way, who do I thank for delivering you back to the room?”

Technically the room was Jared’s but was connected to Jensen’s by a door which had been left open and had been how Jensen had heard the puking when it started. He just didn’t know who had brought Jared back up or if it was someone he should thank or hurt.

“It wasn’t Stephen. I think his people finally dragged him out of the bar when he wasn’t in his room.” Jared thought he heard a mutter but was still too hungover to pay attention. “Katie yelled at him and told him you were going to break his face for getting me drunk.”

“Good girl.” Jensen did smile at that and made a note to send the former Ruby actress flowers for that comment. “Jay? Since I wasn’t getting Crowley snark via text I know Mark didn’t bring you up so who got you back here?” he asked again but had to stick his head into the shower just to hear the mumbled reply. “Who?”

“Ian and Paul.” Jared repeated with a wince as he swore his head would pound off his shoulders. “I think I just told Ian to text you but it was the consensus that you were going to be angry enough without getting woke up to find out I’d messed up. “Oh, and Ian said since they brought be up to the room that you can’t let Sam and Dean go to Mystic Falls and kill vampires.”

Jensen’s lips curled at that idea. “Oh, that is so still happening even if I have to write the damn episode,” he muttered. He had nothing against the other two actors or their show; hell, his own sister had a crush on Ian, but he just thought if Sam and Dean Winchester crossed over to any other show on their network that it would be to pay the vampire brothers in Mystic Falls a visit. “Fine, we’ll visit but we won’t kill them.”

Hearing a snort that was supposed to be a laugh except Jared choked on water right then. “Are you mad at me, Jen?” he asked after another moment.

“No, I’m mad at everyone else. I’m just worried about you.” Jensen took a look back into the bedroom at the clock to see what time it was before making a choice. “I think by the time I get food in you and we get dressed that you won’t look like something those one guys would kill.”

“I feel like a zombie, so don’t bet on it.” Jared started to reach to turn the water off when he suddenly went still at the sound of something hitting the floor a second before strong fingers gripped his hips. “Jensen?”

“This is what I wanted to do with you yesterday but things got a little…messed up.” Jensen had shed his clothes to step into the shower, smiling slowly as he saw Jared’s still tired eyes going wide and dark as his brain caught up with him. “How bad do you feel right now, babe?” he asked while backing his boyfriend back up against the wall of the shower, letting the warm spray bead down on both of them.

“Not bad enough to say I don’t want you to do whatever you’re planning.” Jared might still have a headache and his stomach still was a little queasy but he’d have to be dead for three months to not respond when Jensen put his hands on him or looked at him with that slow, sinfully sexy smile that had blown the younger Texan’s mind the first time he’d seen it. “Time?”

“Not enough for what I want to do but then I want you to use the images of me opening you with my fingers, oh so slowly, before I put my cock in this ass that belongs to me to get you through the day.” Jensen leaned in close so their chests were pressed together as he let his teeth graze over the stubble on Jared’s jaw, knee slipping between his legs to tease his growing cock. “Right now? Right now, I’m going to get us both off while you keep your hands on the wall. You don’t get to touch me until I say you can.”

That, Jared knew, was his punishment for getting drunk off his ass because not touching Jensen when he was this close was murder on him and his boyfriend of going on 10 years knew it. “Jensen,” he heard the whine in his voice and knew he sounded like the five year old he’d probably acted like last night but then could only gasp as Jensen’s mouth slid down the line of his neck to lick over his collarbone before biting down. “Jen!”

“Mine, Jared.” Jensen growled lowly, the heat in his green eyes when they lifted to meet Jared’s was enough to tell the younger man that while Jensen was mostly over his anger at him getting drunk, he was still not over his need to make sure Jared understood the rules of their relationship. “You can play on Twitter with anyone you want, to a degree, but just make sure you never forget you’re mine until you tell me differently.”

“Never will.” Jared gasped, head falling back to hit the wet tile as Jensen’s hands and mouth continued to move over his body before he felt one hand slide lower and suddenly whatever was left of his hangover no longer seemed important. “Always yours, Jensen. I will never love anyone like I do you. I’m…mmhm!”

Lips crushed down on his to cut the apology off before it was out because Jensen didn’t need one. He understood Jared loved him. He also understood that underneath the huge heart of gold was still basically a big kid and despite the hassles it could cause he loved Jared even more because of that.

The kiss was hot, deep and soon tongues were playing while Jensen took both of their cocks in hand to begin to rub them together while kissing Jared, his knee easing up to tease over his boyfriend’s balls until he felt Jared’s body trembling where he had it pressed back against the shower.

“Fuck…Jensen…please, need to…” Jared groaned at the combined feel of his cock and Jensen’s rubbing together while his lover’s knee moved between his legs to work his filling balls but keeping his hands flat on the shower wall was killing him almost as much. “Jen, need to touch you. Please?”

“Yeah, Jay, you can touch me now.” Jensen never meant the teasing to go past a certain point. He’d never keep Jared from either touching him or from finding release so as he felt Jared’s hands moving over him he quickened the speed in which he rubbed their cocks until he knew they were both close. “Love you, Jared,” he whispered against Jared’s ear a second before locking his lips on the madly beating pulse point in Jared’s neck as he shifted his knee up a fraction higher and moved his fingernail over the slit in Jared’s cock.

“Jensen!” Jared had been fighting not to come, wanting to draw this out, but suddenly he felt his balls draw up and the moment Jensen’s nail ran over his slit he came with a shout.

Jensen caught Jared’s mouth in a hot kiss, swallowing both of their moans as he followed him over the edge into his own climax and then worked to stroke both of their cocks to milk the dual orgasms while kissing Jared deeply.

“Love to watch you come, Jay,” he murmured as he licked over Jared’s lips, nipping his jaw lightly but being careful to not leave marks where they could be seen that day. “I love you.”

“Love you back, Jensen.” Jared felt his legs shaking from standing so long but just as he was about to slide down the wall, boneless after climaxing with Jensen he moaned at the deep kiss. “Jen…”

“Now we’ll shower again, get dressed, have some food and get dressed.” Jensen smiled as Jared chased his lips for a last kiss after he’d got them both clean again, shut the water off and grab a couple large towels. “After the con…or the moment we’re home I promise you mindblowing actual sex in a bed if you make it thru today.”

The images of what Jensen could do to him in their bed, at the home they shared in Vancouver had Jared shivering with anticipation and a new sense to push his leftover hangover and headache aside to prove that you could get through the long day at Comic Con.

He shaved and dressed while listening to Jensen call for food and then he leaned in the bathroom door to watch Jensen shave before dressing. “Jensen? Thanks.”

“For what?” Jensen looked over with honest confusion.

“For everything you do for me.” Jared said with a shrug, lashes lowered to hide his eyes as he still felt like a fool for getting plastered the night before.

Jensen dropped his razor back in his kit before stepping closer to wrap his arms around Jared, bringing him into his arms to hold him tightly like he knew they both enjoyed. “Anything I do, be it making love with you, making you smile, keeping you from falling face first in the toilet or giving a swift kick in the pants, I do because I love you, Jared,” he said and meant it.

He pulled back with a warm smile as they heard a knock on the door. “Go get the food. I’ll be out in a second,” he gave a playful nudge that had Jared laughing as he headed for the door.

“Don’t hide my beanie!” he shouted back since he knew Jensen had a fondness for hiding his caps.

“Maybe.” Jensen smirked. He watched Jared leave the bedroom and then let his eyes slide to where his boyfriend’s phone sat on the bed to give it and the text that had come in while Jared was shaving a scowl.

Jensen wasn’t jealous but he was possessive and didn’t care who the hell in their network knew it. He also wasn’t having a repeat of last night ever happening again so he took his own phone to send a text back to the original question asking how Jared’s head was that morning.

‘ _Jared’s fine, no thanks to you._ ’

The tone of the short message wasn’t like what Jared would send so he wasn’t surprised by the next message that popped up. ‘ _Ackles_?’

‘ _Yep. You might want to steer clear of me today, Amell. Not thrilled._ ’ Jensen figured that was an understatement since he was less than thrilled with the arrow slinging actor.

‘ _Jared’s a big boy. He can choose to drink._ ’

‘ _Jared’s also a big kid when he gets in a crowd. You know that. I’ve told you before to back off the booze with him, especially now_.’ Jensen guessed he’d have to make his point a little harder since it seemed it wasn’t hitting home yet. ‘ _Jared’s also something else._ ’

‘ _What’s that_?’

‘ _Mine_.’ Jensen smirked as that seemed to end the conversation. He dropped his phone and stepped into the other room to smell of coffee and the sight of Jared trying to find the bacon. “He’s mine,” he whispered to himself with a smile that was only for Jared as he saw dimples flash when he looked up to see him and looked forward to going home.

**The End**


End file.
